


Sick Days

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Hurt/Comfort bingo [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day eight prompts: cold/flu & favorite downworlder/downworlder pairing. 
> 
> Also for the [hurt/comfort bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: minor illness or injury.

Dot knocked on the apartment door and waited, pulling out the spare key she had been given and let herself in when she got no response after knocking again. The lights were off when she walked inside and she discarded her shoes and coat at the door before making her way towards the bedroom. She gently knocked on the door before opening it, finding Maia asleep and hiding under several covers.

There was discarded tissues all over the floor and bedside table, and a half empty cup of tea. Maia had sounded tired when they spoke on the phone the previous day, but Dot didn’t think she had been this sick. Dot quietly cleaned up the mess that had accumulated before gently shaking Maia’s shoulder.

As Dot was reaching for the mug on the table, she heard Maia cough several times, then the blankets were being pushed off as Maia sat up to cough more. Maia caught sight of her when her coughing fit had ended and her eyes widened. “Dot? What are you doing here?”

“I just got back into town, I wanted to come visit,” Dot replied. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

Maia groaned and flopped back over, tugging a blanket up. “I’m fine. It should be gone in a few days.”

Dot frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing Maia’s back when she began to cough again. “Would you like me to make you something?”

“I’m fine,” Maia said. “I can take care of myself.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t take care of yourself,” Dot said. “But I’m here now and I want to help.”

Maia sighed. “I could probably use some food. There should be some soup in the cupboard, and crackers.”

“Alright,” Dot said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Maia’s cheek before standing up. “Would you like some more tea as well?”

Maia nodded and closed her eyes. “Yeah. Tea would be great. Thank you, Dot.”

Dot went into Maia’s kitchen, looking through the cupboards so she could find what she needed, frowning when she saw the cans of soup. She considered snapping her fingers and making up some homemade chicken noodle soup, but decided against it. She heated up some soup in the microwave and used Maia’s keurig to make more tea. 

Maia had fallen back asleep while Dot was in the kitchen and Dot gently nudged her awake again. “Hey, I got you some food.”

“Did you get the crackers?” Maia asked, sitting up and accepting the bowl of soup from Dot. 

Dot nodded and set them next to her before sitting down on the other side of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts and my body aches,” Maia answered, taking a bite of her soup. “And it feels like there’s a slab of concrete in my chest.”

Dot scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I don’t have any clients. Would you like me to stay for a while?”

Maia looked up from her soup. “Would you?”

“If you wanted.”

Maia smiled. “I think I would like that. Thank you, Dot.” Maia looked around and frowned. “I thought my laptop was in here.”

“You should rest.”

“I was going to. I thought we could binge some more Queer Eye.” Dot snapped her fingers and Maia’s laptop appeared next to her. Maia smiled again and pressed a kiss to Dot’s cheek. “I’d kiss your lips but I’m all chapped and snotty.”

Dot laughed as she scrolled through Netflix for their show. “It doesn’t bother me much.” She found Queer Eye and clicked on it before turning towards Maia and kissing her. “I still love you all the same.”


End file.
